The Kryptonian Side Of Smallville
by PriscillaPal
Summary: In the sequel to 'The Dark Side Of Smallville', Lois continues to wrestle with her feelings for Lex, while another Kryptonian pursues her.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: There is a brief cameo by a Marvel Character in this chapter.

**BACKSTORY**: It has been two days since a violent, second meteor shower hit Smallville and the outskirts of Metropolis.

Lex Luthor is in a coma, after his fall through Lois Lane's apartment at The Talon. Most of the cafe's customers had went screaming out of the establishment, when the meteors began falling, so Lex was alone, naked and badly hurt, when he fell onto a table, breaking it.

Lois managed to get a call through to 911, threw on some clothes and went down to see to Lex. She covered his privates with a table cloth, and when help arrived and they asked about his lack of clothing, Lois pretended not to really know who Lex was. She could see the paramedics were skeptical, but they didn't have the time to question her, as they took Lex to the Smallville Emergency Center.

Meanwhile, after Clark and the other Justice League members, tried to help Smallville citizens that were hurt or trapped due to the meteors, they all stopped by the Kent Farm, which was spared any damage. But not due to any good luck from Mother Nature.

The League, especially Clark, was shocked to find Kara and Mon-El, sitting at the kitchen table, eating a chocolate cake that Martha had just baked! Jonathan introduced them as Clark's cousins, then pulled his son aside to explain what Mon-El and Kara had told them. Then Clark himself spoke to them and found that he liked Kara just fine.

Mon-El, on the other hand, was another story...

Oliver was happy to see that they could possibly get two new members, with Clark's powers, into their group. Mon-El quickly ascertained that his cousin, Kal-El, was weak. Too weak to be the leader of such a powerful organization, that was not living up to it's potential of being seen as a positive force of good in the world.

It was not long until Lionel was made aware of the planet's newest 'vigilantes'...

But as the second part of our story opens, Lois is sitting in the waiting room of the Smallville Emergency Center, having kept a vigil on Lex-alone. She looked up as Lionel came into the area, then walked over to her. Lois stood up.

"Is there any word on Lex?"

"No. Why would you think that?" Lionel asked.

"Because you're here in my face?"

"I'm still you're employer, Ms. Lane."

"As is Lex." she countered.

"Yes, well he's still in a coma. And he has two weeks before I tell the doctors to pull the plug. I suspect Tess has run off to another dimension, and Lex let himself get wounded by a damned meteor, while trying to put the moves on you. It's embarrassing." Lionel sniffed.

Lois gaped at Lionel!

"Are you kidding me? You'd pull the plug because Lex didn't come out of a coma fast enough?"

"I have some news for you, Ms. Lane: I'm getting married. Again. And to a woman young enough to provide me with new children that will not disappoint."

Lois blinked, then spoke.

"Uh, okay? Who is the 'lucky' woman?"

"Dinah Lance. I arranged for her release if she married me and gave me a child within the first year."

Lois raised a brow.

"And she took that deal?"

"Well what else was she going to do, Ms. Lane?"

"Stay in jail!

Lionel smiled thinly at her.

"Lovely thing to say."

"I thought you were seeing Lana's aunt?"

"That didn't work out," Lionel said, his face scrunching up with distaste, "Nell left Smallville and is now living in Gotham City. She met some man there that I think is a total weirdo, but I couldn't prove it. Anyway, Dinah is now the love of my life. I'll make sure you get an invitation to the nuptials."

"Uh actually you don't have to..." Lois tried to tell him, but Lionel turned and walked off to confer with a doctor. Lois ran her hands down her face, then slowly sat down again, just as Chloe stepped off an elevator and walked over to her.

"Hey," Chloe said and sat down beside her cousin, "how's Lex?"

"Still in coma. What brings you by?" Lois asked casually, picking up a magazine.

"I was worried about you."

"Why?"

"Because you've been hanging out here keeping vigil on Lex Luthor. Let his father do that."

Lois set the magazine down.

"Lex is my boss. I just want to make sure he's okay."

"He's not dead, therefore he's okay, Lo."

Lois looked at Chloe for a long moment, before speaking.

"Is there something you want to say to me?"

Chloe took a deep breath, then spoke.

"I'm Watchtower. That means I can get information that most other people can't. I know Lex was naked when he was found in The Talon. Which means he was naked when he fell through your apartment floor."

Lois, for the life of her, could not bring herself to admit out loud, what had happened between herself and Lex.

"Lex came on to me. I was taking a nap, woke up and there was Lex, naked in the living room."

Chloe's mouth dropped open!

"He broke into your apartment and tried to rape you?!"

"No...he's the landlord so he had a key. And no, Chloe, it was not going to be rape. You know how Lex is. He was very sure of himself. I told him where to go, he was going to leave when all hell broke loose out of the sky. That's all." Lois lied.

"Okay, but still, why are you here?"

Lois decided to change the subject.

"Why do you care? Honestly, 'watchtower', none of you all saw fit to fill me in on what was going in your lives, before you were discovered. I get you all off the hook and no one can be bothered to come by and check up on me, after a meteor disaster. Nice." Lois huffed.

"I know, Lo. I know and I want to change that. Ollie and I talked it over, and we feel that you should be given access to Watchtower and help out when you can. We were in deep crap and you came through."

This news lifted Lois's spirits a bit.

"Ollie and you? But not Clark?"

"Well, Clark is just..."

"Clark is just sulking, got it!"

"Now, Lo, listen to me: I want you to come by the farm tonight. Two of Clark's relatives showed up and we're kind of having a party for them."

Lois eyed Chloe.

"Two of his relatives? I thought he was adopted?"

Chloe looked around, then lowered her voice.

"Now that you're going to be a part of things, you should know this: Clark's parents weren't lying when they said they found Clark in a ship. He's an alien and these two people, cousins, are from his home planet. It blew up and these cousins, Mon-El and Kara, were sent to another planet nearby. Clark was sent here and..."

"Whoa! Uh, you're losing me here! Mongrel and..."

"No! It's Mon-El and Kara Zor-El. Clark's real name is Kal-El."

Lois blinked.

"Really? Wow. That is news."

"Yes, well come by and get to know everyone and not just Mon-El and Kara. There are other Justice Leaguers you should meet. By the way, did you hear that Dinah was released?"

Lois smirked!

"Yep! I also heard that she's now engaged to Lionel Luthor."

Chloe grimaced!

"Bleh!" she squeaked. "Well, she's definitely been kicked out of the league."

"Well I think having to have sex with Lionel, will be more than enough punishment for her." Lois remarked with a smile.

* * *

**WATCHTOWER HEADQUARTERS**

Clark leaned against a table, as one of the newest Justice League Members, Diana Prince, went into her explanation as to why she wanted to see him alone, before the JLA Party at the Kent Farm.

"I am sorry to take you away from the preparations. But I feel there is something you should know." Diana said stiffly. Clark's eyes swept over her. Diana was quite beautiful, tall and she had dark, shiny long hair that tumbled about her shoulders. She was from an Amazonian planet, and had come to Earth back in 2002 or 2003, to first learn the ways of man.

"You aren't taking me away from anything, Diana, though I'm concerned. What did you want to speak to me about."

"Mon-El. He is looking to become the head of the JLA. You need to stop him at all costs."

"You heard something?" Clark asked. He too was very uneasy with Mon-El. His questions about his upbringing and his many more questions about the way the Justice League operated, had unnerved him. Kara seemed happy to go with the program and become a card carrying member.

"I know something," Diana said taking a deep breath, "this is so hard for me to say..."

Clark put a hand on her shoulder.

"Just get it out."

Diana nodded, then spoke.

"I was betrothed to Mon-El."

Clark blinked and slowly took his hand off of her shoulder.

"Betrothed? Meaning you were going to marry him?"

"I was **TOLD** I had to marry him by my mother! And agreeing to the marriage was the only way I was allowed to leave home and come here. I had a year to prepare myself. And when Mon-El arrived, I knew I couldn't go into an arranged marriage. Not with a man like Mon-El. Clark, I have been to Kandor. Your uncle practically runs the whole planet."

"You knew I had relatives in this world and you didn't tell me?" Clark asked, hurt.

Diana looked him up and down!

"Clark, I never put two and two together, though I should have the night he arrived."

"He displayed his powers? And they were like mine?" Clark asked.

"Yes. But there is more."

"Diana, what is it you're trying to tell me? That Mon-El is making a play to run the Justice League? I can stop him."

"Arrangements were made so that I would have a place to stay and I had to have schooling, since I was under 18. I lived on an army base with a general and one of his daughters."

Clark raised a brow before answering.

"Tell me we're not talking about..."

"General Sam Lane his daughter Lois. The same Lois that Chloe thinks should be privy to certain facts about us. I don't agree. I know that she helped Oliver, Chloe and yourself out but..."

"What are you saying, Diana? Just tell me because I get the feeling that Mon-El and Lois are connected in this story." Clark asked, his tone no nonsense.

"Lois and I didn't get along."

"No surprise there!" Clark snapped. Diana ignored whatever that meant.

"One day, I found my costume missing. Lois disappeared for a week. Mon-El was the one that returned her, unconscious. He had wiped her memory and told me that he was letting me out of the betrothal. Like I said, Clark, I disliked Lois quite a bit, but I feel that Mon-El is not only here to usurp your position in the Justice League, but to reconnect with Lois Lane again."

Clark couldn't believe what he was hearing!

"You're saying that Lois has met Mon-El before, but wouldn't remember it? That's what you're telling me?"

Diana nodded.

"Is there anything else? Because I find it hard to believe that you didn't hear something, with regards as to why you suddenly didn't have to marry Mon-El?"

"My mother never forgave me. She had hoped for a great alliance with the Kryptonians. She heard that Lois was passed off as me, until someone found out and made Mon-El return her here."

"And General Lane? He knew nothing of this?"

"He was gone for two weeks in Washington. I covered when he called. I was scared to death that Lois would never return and that I would then have to confess all. Clark, I'm sorry for my part in this, but my point is, we don't know what happened to Lois during her week on Kandor. She could've been held prisoner or tortured or..."

Clark ran a hand through his hair.

"Lois can't meet Mon-El. At least not tonight. Not before I confront him myself." he said firmly and left without saying goodbye. Diana stared after Clark forlornly, as her own memories carried her back to the events in question...

M_ILITARY BASE ON THE OUTSKIRTS OF SMALLVILLE-April 2004_

_18 year old Diana shook her head, as 18 year old Lois Lane threw her F paper back in the face of Dr. Bruce Banner._

_"This is a load of crap! You could've at least given me a C!_"

_"Ms. Lane, the assignment was to write about Huck Finn. You wrote a paper telling me how you 'cried' at all of the racial slurs and couldn't get through it. You're lucky that wasn't an F+."_

_"I know for a fact you're not an English teacher! You don't know what the fucc you're doing!"_

_"Ms. Lane, you are really making me angry..."_

_"Oh you already ticked me off eons ago, buddy! I know you're doing Betty Ross too! I bet you her father would love to know, about how her teacher is sleeping with his underage daughter! Now you'd better up this grade or..."_

_"Dr. Banner?" Diana interrupted. Bruce Banner had struggled not to change and he knew Diana knew this. He was one of a few military personnel, that knew Ms. Prince's true origins, and why she was here. She was also a lovely young lady. One would've hoped that some of her poise and manners would've rubbed off on General Lane's daughter._

_"Yes, Ms. Prince?"_

_Lois slowly turned around. Yep, it was D_i_ana 'Big Tits' Prince alright! She had to share her house(thank God not a bedroom) with this ass kissing chick! Daddy_ _had said she was the daughter of a dead general or something, that they would be taking in temporarily. But Lois had assumed that meant like a week or_ _something!_

_But no! This chick got good grades in everything and was good looking and everyone just loved her to death! Thank God her father was going to be gone for two_ _weeks, so Lois wouldn't have to listen about Diana's damned accomplishments. Everyone acted like she was a superhero or something!_

_"I would be more than happy to help Lois with her make-up paper." Diana said pointedly. Bruce nodded curtly._

_"Fine, Lois. You will get a second chance. And as you well know, our budget has been slashed. I am teaching English until we can find an actual English teacher that will take such a low rate of pay."_

_"Not my problem!" Lois snapped. But she snatched up her F paper and stomped out of the classroom. She walked through the base, saying hello to certain people, before returning to her own house._

_But once inside, she found Diana was already there. Lois rolled her eyes! She wasn't even going to ask how the girl got home before she did!_

_"That was very foolish angering Dr. Banner like that. And if you applied yourself..."_

_"You know what?" Lois interrupted. "You're going to write that paper for me, since you think you're so smart. Now if you will excuse me, I have a costume party to get ready for."_

_"You're going out? Instead of working on your paper?"_

_Lois folded her arms._

_"Yes. And?"_

_"I think you are being very foolish."_

_"So you've said. How about this: I won't tell on your little friend Betty Ross about doing the Doctor, and you know it's true, if you let me wear that costume you've got hanging in the back of your closet."_

_Diana stared at Lois in disbelief!_

_"You've been looking through my closet?"_

_"It's technically MY closet since I actually live here. And yes, I think it's really cool. Probably the only interesting thing about you. So, you allow me to wear it_ and..."

_"No. And I think I will warn Betty about what you're up to! She is not carrying on carnal relations with Dr. Banner."_

_"I didn't say she was carrying on carnal relations. I said she was outright having sex with him." Lois countered. Diana gasped and left the house, probably to blab to Betty. Lois hurried up the stairs, burst into Diana's room, went into her closet and pulled out the costume. There was even a little tiara with it and a lasso! Oh, she was going to look totally hot tonight!_

_LATER ON THAT EVENING_

_Diana forced herself to stay calm, when she realized Lois had stolen her costume. She got into a jeep and drove to where she suspected the party was going to be. Lois had a cousin named Chloe that lived in Smallville, and they had parties regularly in corn fields. This party was not hard to find._

_And that was because she too late._

_This had been the night that Mon-El was coming for her. This was the night she was going to tell him that she was not honoring their betrothment agreement. She knew her mother would never speak to her again, but if that's the way it had to be, then so be it._

_But she pulled into the field to find a lot of drunken, passed out teens, and Lois, in her costume, going up the ramp of Mon-El's ship with him. Mon-El stopped at one point to emit a ray from his eyes, that burned part of a crop! Diana watched, unable to move, as the ramp was then pulled in and the ship took off! Diana backed back, almost tripping over two drunken teens as the ship lifted into the sky and sped off._

Diana shook her head. She would have to face Mon-El tonight as well. But what worried her more, was would Lois remember anything at all when she saw Mon-El again?

* * *

Meanwhile, at the hospital, Lex Luthor awoke from his coma, only to find Lionel standing over him.

"Dad? What happened?"

"I'll get the nurse, son." Lionel told him, but Lex reached out and grabbed his father's wrist.

"What happened, Dad? What happened with the meteors?"

Lionel sat back down.

"Death and mayhem, of course. Interestingly, two new vigilantes suddenly appeared out of nowhere. I believe they are connected to Clark somehow, since they can apparently do what he can do."

Lex blinked.

"That would mean that Clark is more than just meteor infected."

"I always suspected as much." Lionel noted. "Now, I will get the nurse."

"Dad?"

"Yes, Lex?"

"Lois? Lois Lane, is she alright?"

"Yes, from what I've seen of her. She has been here for two days in the waiting room. I don't think she's there now."

"She was here?"

Lionel sighed.

"Son, please, the woman is a vigilante groupie. If you really want to go after her, you're going to have to purchase a mask and cape! My advice would be to stay away from her. Oh and by the way, I will be getting married to a woman that is about Lois's age. Let me get the nurse now."

Lionel left the room, leaving Lex with the impression that he had only imagined that last part of Lionel's sentence. But he had clearly heard what his father had said about Lois being in the waiting room. That was a pleasing thought.

As was the possibility of forming some sort of alliance with two of Clark's alien relatives.

* * *

Mon-El was slightly taller than Clark, so his cousin's clothing barely fit him, but they would suffice for this 'party'.

The get together was just beginning, and he was sipping something called 'fruit punch' while speaking to a young man that could run really fast named Bart Allen, and Arthur Curry, a man who's abilities Mon-El found more admirable than Bart's. Yes, Bart could probably out run him, but to be able to conquer the ocean and the life within it, was an asset to the League.

"Luthor is the cause of half the problems in this town and planet." Bart sniffed. He then peered around for the Kent's. He really wanted to add a little something to this punch!

"You're referring to Alexander Luthor?" Mon-El asked. Arthur snorted!

"Lex is what he goes by. Douche is what we call him."

"Douche? Is that his middle name?" Mon-El inquired. Arthur and Bart exchanged looks.

"No, it's a nickname of sorts," Arthur said, "but the man is nothing but trouble. His father is just as bad, so there are times when you have to watch out for them both."

Mon-El nodded.

"Now is it my understanding, that the Luthors have managed to procure Doomsday?"

Bart slipped away when Mon-El used one big word too many! Arthur answered his questions.

"Not that I know of. We had a turncoat in our midst that stole the man that turns into the creature..."

"Oh, you mean Zod's son?" Mon-El asked.

"Who?" Arthur asked.

"Zod's son. Doomsday is really the offspring of two Kryptonian's that were unable to bear children. He was a lab experiment gone wrong. His parents are in the Phantom Zone as we speak."

"Really?" Arthur asked, fascinated. "Clark never told us any of that."

"Well I'm unsure of how much of his own history, Kal-El actually knows. But if he had, the creature would've been much easier to stop." Mon-El told Arthur.

He then slyly changed the subject.

"Is it my understanding that for a short while, you were seeing an Earth woman named Lois Lane?" Mon-El asked. Before Arthur could answer, Martha cried out, "Chloe! Lois!"

Mon-El looked towards the front door. Chloe Sullivan walked in with Lois Lane...the woman he remembered stealing away from this planet with for one, Earth week.

And she was the woman that took Diana Prince's place in a marriage ceremony to him, on Kandor.


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur walked past Mon-El to hug Lois, who was a little surprised to see him.

"Arthur? Hey, long time no see! Are you a member too?"

Arthur pulled Lois away from Martha and Chloe.

"I hope you re not too angry with me. It was one of the reasons I couldn't pursue a relationship."

Before Lois could answer, Chloe pulled her away from Arthur and introduced her to Kara.

"Lois, this is Kara Zor-El. She is Clark's first cousin. Oh and her brother, Mon-El."

Lois thought Kara and Mon-El looked too good to be true! Kara could be a model(now that she thought about it, Clark could probably be one too) and this Mon-El was a bit taller than Clark, but had dark hair and chiseled features. And a very nice wide chest and shoulders. Lois smiled longer at him than she knew she should, introducing herself, before dragging her eyes off of him, to acknowledge Jonathan. Mon-El noted that the two of them went off into a corner and Mon-El surreptitiously moved to listen in.

"How is Lex?" Jonathan asked.

"He was still in a coma when I left the hospital." Lois confirmed.

"Do you think when he wakes up, he will be up to running?" Jonathan asked.

"I have no idea! You know how this whole thing came about. It's not like I want to be his campaign manager. I have to be. Besides, Lionel has made it clear that if Lex doesn't wake up in two weeks, he's pulling the plug."

"Are you kidding?" Jonathan asked in disbelief.

"Nope! Plus he's getting married. I won't tell you to who, I'll leave that one for you to be surprised by."

"Does that mean it's not Nell Lang?" Jonathan asked.

Lois nodded and Mon-El turned out, just as his felt his arm being grabbed!

It was Kal-El.

* * *

"Kal-El," Mon-El said coolly, "I was just meeting the other members and some of your friends."

"We need to talk outside." Clark told him. Mon-El didn't appreciate his cousin's tone. Then his eyes strayed to the front door.

That Amazonian sow, Diana Prince was standing there! Damn! She must've told Kal-El about Lois and himself! But Mon-El did not allow his face to betray his true feelings, as he followed Kal-El out of the kitchen, back door. Once outside, Clark confronted Mon-El.

"Diana told me everything. You are to stay away from Lois. Are we clear?"

Mon-El just stared at him.

"Do I have to repeat myself?"

"You can say whatever you want, as many times as you want, Kal-El. But what I do with my women, are my affair."

"**YOUR** women? Diana told me you kidnapped Lois for a week!"

"That is not true." Mon-El said simply. "But I am not surprised that Diana twisted her part in this. She was betrothed to me. Part of her being able to leave her planet and live among humans, was that she had to agree to honor the marriage contract. When it came time for me to come and get her, Lois was wearing her costume. I had never met Diana before, Lois said she was Diana, thus I took **HER** back to Kandor."

Clark folded his arms.

"Lois pretended to be Diana?"

"Yes."

"And at one point did you realize that she wasn't Diana?"

Mon-El set his drink down on the rail and looked into his cousin's eyes.

He then lied.

"The first time I made love to her. That and she was a bit shorter than a normal Amazon, but her response to me was so passionate..."

"Shut up!" Clark snapped. "You mean when you raped her! You have your way with her for a week, then return her to this planet with no memory!"

"That is **NOT** what happened!" Mon-El snapped. Diana came out and Mon-El glowered at her.

"Would you please correct your lies." Mon-El ordered her. Diana looked him up and down.

"I don't know that that didn't happen, Mon-El! The moment you realized she wasn't me, you should've sent her back to Earth."

"I did send her back. And I released you from the agreement. You had as much as humiliated me on Kandor, so you were of no use to me after that."

"And that was the reason I wasn't interested in marrying you, Mon-El," Diana answered coolly, "I would never want to marry anyone to be of some 'use' to them."

"Okay," Clark refereed, "that's enough. Mon-El, stay away from Lois and Diana. Are we clear?"

Mon-El said nothing and walked back in the house. Clark looked at Diana and shook his head. Diana looked through the screen door and watched as Mon-El asked Lois to dance. She set down her cup of punch and took him up on his offer. Clark then looked through the screen door and noted how tightly Mon-El seemed to be holding Lois.

"What am I going to do?" Clark sighed in exasperation.

"I think that Mon-El thinks he has the upper hand because Lois does not remember. I say we tell her, Clark. I say we tell her everything." Diana said.

* * *

This Mon-El was holding her kind of tightly, Lois thought, as she danced with him. But oddly, she didn't mind it. She was thinking about returning to the hospital this evening to see Lex.

Mon-El was thinking about the first time he met Lois, thinking she was Diana...

DR_UNKEN COSTUME PARTY IN CORN FIELD-April 2004_

_Lois sighed as Chloe rambled on and on about this Clark guy. She was always talking about him and how hot she was for him, but she wouldn't make a move to get with him. She kept saying there was some other girl named 'Lana' in the way._

_Well hearing Chloe talk about him when she was sober, was annoying enough, but drunk was unbearable! She watched as her cousin finally passed out in the cornfield, wearing a fairy princess costume. Lois stood up. Jesus, everyone was passed out! Could no one hold their liquor these days?_

_Lois knew she had looked super hot tonight, and had danced with a lot of guys, some of whom had girlfriends that hadn't been too pleased with her. They were all passed out now as well._

_A flicker of light suddenly caught Lois's attention. At first she thought she imagined it, then a high wind blew her hair and her tiara off! Lois ran after it, stepping on and over other passed out people, knowing that Diana might just murder her if she didn't keep her costume in tact!_

_The tiara blew further than she would've liked, and soon Lois realized she was alone, but it wasn't dark. She looked around until she saw the source of the light..._

_There was a spaceship in the middle of a field! It had flattened whatever had been growing and there were outdoor lights! The door opened and this hot looking, naked guy with chiseled body that looked like...well...something quite..well...hot, walked down the ramp and looked around. Lois decided to make her presence known._

_"Hey there!" Lois bopped up to him, re-attaching her tiara._

_"Diana?" the man asked._

_Lois raised a brow. The hot naked guy thought she was Diana? Why? It was then that she realized that this costume was more than just that. This man thought she was Diana Prince because of it._

_"Yes." Lois lied._

_Mon-El reached for her han_d.

_"Come. It is time to fulfill the marriage contract."_

_"Oh! Whoa! Then I'm not Diana Prince, okay?" Lois said, trying to wriggle out of the guy's grip._

_Mon-El sighed with exasperation. Diana's mother, Hippolyta, had acknowledged that Diana was not happy about their upcoming marriage. And neither was he. Amazonian women were beautiful, but hard to tame and he didn't have the patience to force this woman to become subservient!_

_"I don't want to play any games with you. Now you are to remove the costume so you can bare yourself to me."_

_Lois snatched her arm from his grip!_

_"What?! What kind of trouble is Diana in anyway? No wonder she wanted to hide this costume! Look, I'm headed back to the party. I will tell her you are looking for her, okay?"_

_Mon-El's eyes swept over this young woman. Her hair was not as dark as Diana's was supposed to be and she certainly wasn't as tall. Plus her demeanor was very informal. A little too informal. And he detected alcohol on her person!_

_"Are you inebriated?" Mon-El asked with horror._

_"No but everyone else is?"_

"_Who is everyone else?"_

_"My cousin and everyone else at the party. In the cornfield way over there. Look, I'll tell Diana to call you, okay?"_

_"Diana and I are to be married! Is this some kind of trickery of hers? She sent you in her place?"_

_"I stole her costume. She lives with my dad and me on a military base. She's supposed to marry you. Wow. Well I should get going..."_

_Mon-El fired a beam from his eyes at a crop! The nerve of that loathsome, Amazonian! What was he supposed to do? Return to Kandor with nothing?_

_But Lois had been totally turned on by the eyebeam thing!_

_"Do that again!" Lois demanded._

_"What?" Mon-El asked distractedly._

_"That thing where a ray comes out of your eyes!" Lois said and moved to press herself up against him. "That was totally hot!"_

_Mon-El felt his manhood harden at her words and nearness. An idea came to him._

_"Come with me to Kandor. Present yourself as Diana and then I will return you here."_

_"Do the eyebeam trick again and I'm in!" Lois breathed, wrapping her arms around his neck._

_Mon-El's aim hit another crop, before he lead Lois Lane up the ramp and onto his ship..._

Suddenly, Lois pulled out of Mon-El's arms as they danced, her eyes now meeting Diana Prince's! She walked over to Clark and her.

"**YOU** are in this group as well? Why?" Lois asked. Her dislike of this woman was returning back in waves!

"Hello, Lois. I see you haven't changed much."

Lois was about to say something just as impolite, when her cellphone rang. She saw it was from Lionel and walked off without excusing herself. She went out of the back door that Clark and Diana had just come through.

"Lionel, what's going on?"

"Lex is awake. I thought you would want to know. Also, Dinah needs a Matron of Honor for our wedding. I expect you to fill the void."

"Oh come on, Lionel! Have you asked yourself why your bitch wife has no friends?"

"That's none of my concern and you will never address her by that word again."

"You mean 'wife'?"

"You know which word! Dinah will be calling you to help make arrangements." Lionel said and hung up. Lois shook her head. Oh. My. God. Lex was awake, which was good, but now she had to be Black Canary's frickin' Matron of Honor? Damn!

Lois put her phone in her purse, walked back into the house, said goodbye to Clark, nothing to 'Big Tit', and also said her goodbyes to everyone else. Something had come up.

Mon-El stood in front of her.

"It was very nice meeting you, Lois Lane. You are a part of the Justice League now."

Lois smiled up at him. His was the most sincere welcome she had ever received.

"Thank you, Mon-El. It was nice meeting you." Lois said, then moved around him to leave. Chloe followed her.

"Lois, oh my God! Clark's cousin is totally into you!"

Lois stopped and turned to look at Chloe.

"He's Clark's cousin. I can't begin to think of taking up with a cousin of his, until I make things right with him. And bringing Diana Prince into this League sucks! She doesn't have any powers that I've ever seen and she lived with Daddy and me for awhile."

"Really? I didn't know that." Chloe frowned. That was not in Diana's dossier.

"Hmmm. And you're Watchtower. Why didn't you know?" Lois asked, as she opened the driver's side to her car.

"Lois, I know you're running off to see Lex. He was obsessed with Lana and look where she is."

"I'm not Lana Lang. And I never will be." Lois replied, giving her cousin a quick hug, before getting in her car and driving off.

* * *

Lois was allowed a late night visit with Lex.

"Lex, we need to talk about what happened before the meteor shower."

Lex was sitting up. He reached for her hand.

"We made love. That's what happened. And I know you didn't tell the police that we were together when they investigated."

"Lex," Lois said, pulling her hand from his, "it was an off the cuff...it just happened and it shouldn't have. I think you ought to try and forget it."

"I think you shouldn't have responded to me. Because now I can't forget it." Lex said pointedly. "Now, I want to change the subject from our lovemaking, to Clark's 'relatives'. Have you met them?"

"I'm not a spy. I met them and they're nice." Lois replied.

"No. You're not a spy. But you will be managing my campaign. And I want the public to know that Jonathan Kent willingly put this state and planet in danger, by raising alien life. An alien that turned vigilante when he became an adult." Lex revealed.


	3. Chapter 3

Lois turned and walked out of Lex's hospital room. She had no choice but to run a dirty campaign against Jonathan Kent! Worse yet, this would mess up her position in the Justice League as...

What was her position on the JLA anyway? Mascot? And she could do as much as Diana Prince could do! So why was Diana Prince in this league and not herself?

Lois felt slightly guilty suddenly. Diana must've spent her time saving people, something Lois had not done. So she guessed the comparison was unfair. Lois got into her car and drove to Metropolis, where she was temporarily staying. There was an apartment building in the city for LuthorCorp employees, and since Lois's Smallville apartment had been damaged, she was allowed to stay there.

Only she didn't go to the apartment. She found an all night diner and nursed a milkshake. She couldn't sleep anyhow. Somehow, she had thought that Lex would be different when he awoke. Somehow she thought that what had happened between them, would mean enough to him, that he wouldn't ask her to not only spy on the Justice Leaguers, but to run a dirty campaign against Jonathan Kent. What Lex was asking her to do was just unconscionable...

"Hello."

Lois looked up and saw Mon-El. He was dressed casually as he sat down at the counter beside her.

"Hello. I won't even ask how you knew I was here." Lois said, sipping some of her shake.

"I followed you. From the air."

Lois smiled.

"Yes, you can fly. That must be nice. Now why did you feel the need to follow me?"

"I know about Lex. At least I know what a danger he is. I was curious as to what your relationship was to him, when you are a member of the Justice League?" Mon-El asked.

"Oh come on! You're just being nice. I can't do anything except tell you when danger is coming or something." Lois scoffed, looking away. Mon-El reached out and turned her chin so she was looking back at him.

"That is not true. This League would be permanently scattered if it were not for your quick thinking. The problem with this group, is that they do not realize that they cannot exist alone. They have to work within the system. We need you, Lois. You are a public relations specialist. Why could you not do the same thing for the League?"

Lois was now intrigued.

"You mean explain to the public why they should not fear you?"

"For starters." Mon-El replied, smiling, just as a two men came in with machine guns and screamed for everyone to get down!

Lois fell to the ground with everyone else.

Mon-El did not. Lois pulled on his pant leg.

"Uh Mon-El, get down! I know you can do what Clark can do but..." she whispered.

"Get down, fucc!" one of the robbers yelled. Mon-El walked up to them.

"What is the meaning of this attack?"

Everyone on the floor looked at one another.

"The meaning of this 'attack' is we want some money! And if you don't get out of our way, we'll blow your damned head off!" was the reply.

"Money? Do neither of you work?" Mon-El asked. And for that, Mon-El took a punch to the jaw, where in which the assailant then slumped to the floor crying!

**"MY HAND!"** he screamed. **"HE BROKE MY HAND!"**

Lois reached out and yanked the ankle of the other man, who, startled, fired off shots from the machine gun as he fell to the floor! Mon-El used superspeed to deflect all of the bullets, before grabbing the two men and crashing through the windows of the diner with them! Mon-El dropped the men off at a local precinct, introduced himself as The Blur's cousin, and flew back to the diner.

The others were now standing up and they clapped when Mon-El returned. He smiled wanly, but did not seem overly appreciative of the gesture. He then grabbed Lois's arm, flew up in the air with her and did not let her go until they landed on the balcony of her apartment!

"Oh so you know exactly where I live too, hey?! What is wrong with you!" Lois snapped. "We really kicked butt back there!"

Mon-El opened her terrace door, pushed her inside, stepped in himself before slamming the door closed!

"You could've been killed! Someone in that diner could've perished as well. I was handling it. That is my job!"

"Oh come on! It worked out just fine! And I'm sure the police appreciated..."

Lois had worn a blue, halter dress to the Kent Farm earlier. Mon-El rudely ripped the the dress from the top, causing it to flutter to her waist and reveal her bare breasts!

"What. Are. You. Doing?" Lois asked, appalled. She began to back back.

"I could've lost you tonight! This is the way you were back then too! Impulsive and taking chances!"

"What are you talking about?" Lois asked as Mon-El yanked her into his arms and began kissing her like a man starved for her lips! Lois found herself responding, but pushed him away briefly, though he did not let go of her.

"We can't do this! You're Clark's cousin and..."

"We need this! I need this! I could've lost you a second time!" Mon-El now growled, pulling the rest of her dress off of her, using super speed while removing his own clothing! Lois noted that oddly, Mon-El was not as well endowed as Lex, but sort of close, even though physically, he was bigger than him.

"Mon-El, this is happening too fast! I..." Lois breathed and then found herself surrendering to his kisses. She did not fight him when Mon-El cupped her buttocks within his large hands, lifted her and speared her onto his manhood forcefully, smothering her cries with his lips. Lois bit his lip briefly but that just made Mon-El all the more determined to have her. He used his mammoth sex to make furious love to Lois, thrusting with a tempo that rivaled a washing machine. Lois's breasts slapped helplessly against Mon-El's massive chest while her legs locked around his waist.

Groaning and straining with pleasure, Lois had no words as Mon-El whispered words of love against her lips, his eyed locked on hers as he kept up his seemless pumping until Lois felt dizzy from excitement and lust.

Mon-El finally emptied his passion into her and then fell with her on the carpet in front of her fireplace, still deeply embedded within her. The day had tired Lois out, with keeping vigil on Lex, the news about Clark, the party, the disappointment in Lex and now this. This...Lois didn't know what 'this' was except that she couldn't think about it now. She was falling asleep, spent from the encounter.

* * *

The next morning, Lois made her way into the breakfast nook wearing a pink, silk robe. Mon-El was wearing a robe as well...only SHE didn't own it! Had this man actually flew somewhere and brought one over or something?

At the moment, Mon-El was poised over a cook book, his eye brows furrowed as he tried to cook eggs. Lois could not help but smile.

"Yes, cooking escaped my knowledge as well." she said, sitting down. "We need to talk about last night."

Mon-El set the book down.

"I don't understand."

"Mon-El, that can't happen again! Clark would kill us!"

"I'm not here to seek Kal-El's permission for anything. What I want, I take."

"Okay, Cave Man, I get your point. But...we need to forget about last night and concentrate on the other thing we were talking about." she said, picking up a newspaper and handing to him. Mon-El read the headline.

_BLUR'S COUSIN HELPS POLICE APPREHEND RING OF THIEVES_

"This is the kind of publicity the Justice League needs." Lois pointed out.

"I agree," Mon-El said, setting down the paper, "and I need you."

Lois said nothing to that. She didn't admonish him for his words. Something in her had needed him last night as well. But did she 'need' for this to be permanent? Sleeping with Lex had been a bad idea.

Sleeping with Clark's cousin was probably an even worse concept.

Mon-El, reached out and pulled her up out of the chair. His hands rested on her waist.

"I have not heard one good reason, as to why this can't continue. And Kal-El is not a good reason. From what I can see he isn't even as good a friend to you, as you are to him." he noted.

"There's reasons for that. He's still heartbroken over Lana."

"I've heard about this woman. I also heard that her death was some years ago. It's disgraceful that a Kryptonian would be carrying on that long over a lost woman." Mon-El said, then stopped talking. Wasn't that what he had done, when he lost Lois all those years ago?

Maybe. But he knew Lois wasn't dead. He knew he would be seeing her again.

Her doorbell rang and Lois pulled out of his arms and walked over to answer it. She looked through the peephole and recognized two Metropolis police detectives that she had dealt with, when she worked for the Daily Planet.

Lois opened the door.

"Detectives Samson and Nickerson, right?"

Detective Sampson nodded and stepped in first.

"Ms. Lane. My partner and I would like to ask you and...uh do you pronounce it 'Monnel'?"

"It is Mon-El. A first and last name." Mon-El said as he stepped forward to greet the men. They took seats and Lois and himself sat across from them. This would be the first step in winning over the public with regards to the Justice League.

* * *

Unfortunately, Lex had had secret cameras put in that building. And it was Lionel that was summoned by security and forced to watch that beastly encounter between Lois and Mon-El. Lionel smiled. He would show it to Lex. He knew his son well and he was becoming just a little too enamored with Ms. Lane. That would have to end.

Meanwhile, Lex was reading the paper in his hospital room. He didn't like this Mon-El. And he liked it even less that he had been with Lois last night at this diner. Lex had sensed that he had made a mistake with her the other night. But he had been secretly hurt to awake and find out that Lois was ashamed she had been with him. She didn't come right out and say it, but that was the way it came across.

Lex's eyes locked on Mon-El's face. This felt like Clark and Lana over again. He forced himself to stay calm, then came to a decision. He would not let this become like 'Clark and Lana' again. He needed to find out everything he could about the newest threat to his happiness.

* * *

The Justice League meeting had been called to order and Clark sat at the head of the table.

"Let's discuss what everyone is talking about. My cousin Mon-El's capture of that robbery ring in Metropolis last night." Clark said quietly. Kara, who was sitting next to him, nodded happily.

"I think what my brother did the other night was a first good step in establishing better relations between the authorities in Metropolis and us. Integrating is a big part of what Mon-El and I believe in when it comes to..."

"Excuse me," Diana cut in, "what are you talking about? What Mon-El and you believe in? We believe in getting along with people and respecting the power system here as well."

Kara snorted!

"You didn't even respect the institution of marriage, Diana, so I would really shut the fu..."

"Okay," Chloe interrupted, "what's going on here? Diana, I didn't realize Kara and you knew one another?"

Kara swung her chair around to face Chloe. She grinned.

"Oh yes. Diana was supposed to be my sister-in-law. But she stood Mon-El up at the altar."

Chloe looked from Kara to Diana.

"Is this true?"

"Damn!" Bart yelled out. "That's pretty low, Di!"

But Oliver ended the meeting.

"Let's cut this short. Chloe, Clark, Di, I want a word-alone."

The four of them got up and went to a private office up the winding staircase. Oliver looked at Diana.

"What the hell is this? You were supposed to marry Clark's cousin?"

"Is this going to be a problem?" Chloe asked. "Because if I call on Mon-El to back you up on something..."

Clark spoke.

"The situation is a little more complicated than Kara revealed, something she well knows. And it involves Lois."

"Lois!" Chloe and Oliver said in unison.

"Yes," Clark confined, "and I think for her sake, we need to revoke her access to Watchtower. We keep her out of Justice League business-for now."


	4. Chapter 4

Diana told Chloe and Oliver everything she knew about the Mon-El/ Lois connection. Chloe shook her head when Clark admitted that he and Diana thought about telling Lois.

"I agree, but I don't think either one of you are the ones to be doing it! Diana, why is it not in your background dossier, that you lived with my uncle and cousin when you were a teenager?"

Oliver eyed Diana as well, as if he were waiting for the answer.

Diana answered.

"I omitted it. I will admit that. I didn't think what I did as a teen was important."

"Oh you've got to be kidding?" Chloe asked sarcastically, "All of us were helping people when we were teens! We're all named in some kind of police reports or incidents where in which we saved people, but it looked as if we were just witnesses or something! I don't believe you."

"Chloe!" Clark warned. "Now is not the time to get sidetracked on a mistake Diana may have made."

But Oliver backed Chloe up.

"I'm sorry, Clark, but I'm with Chloe here. I could let the Lois connection go, but not the Mon-El one. You're going to tell me that you didn't put two and two together, once you met Clark? Once you you knew of his background? I mean you knew he came from a planet that exploded and that many of the people lived on Kandor now." Oliver noted.

Clark interrupted again.

"I don't want to re-hash all of this now. We need to decide how we're going to tell Lois about her real connection with Mon-El, and break the news that she is no longer able to be part of this league."

Chloe folded her arms.

"You're the one that doesn't want her here anymore. **YOU** can tell her. I'll tell her about Mon-El but I want to talk to Kara first! She had to have known about all of this. So before I run off telling Lois that she spent a week with Mon-El on another planet, I want to be able to tell her what happened."

"Maybe," Diana said, "Kara should be the one to tell Lois what happened. Then it wouldn't..."

"I don't want to hear anymore from you," Chloe said coldly, "your part in this is shadier than you know what! You saw Lois being pulled onto that ship and did nothing to stop Mon-El! You were hoping he'd just take her as a wife or something, so you could get out of your agreement!"

"That is **NOT** true!" Diana protested. "I'm leaving! I need some air!"

"Yeah well go and find it someplace that's not here!" Chloe retorted. Oliver and Clark watched as Diana huffed off, shoving past Kara while leaving. Chloe followed and pulled Kara to the side.

"We need to talk about your brother and Lois. I want the whole story, because if Mon-El isn't going to tell her, I will." Chloe said firmly.

* * *

But what had not been realized, was that the League had messed up again. Dinah had bugged the Watchtower headquarters and had been listening in.

Besides having to endure Lionel's touch, Dinah had to listen to him gripe about how he needed to stop the budding relationship that was happening between Lex and Lois. Dinah didn't see that anything was happening between them at all. But Lionel seemed damned sure of it.

Then she came across that bit of info that Chloe, Diana, Clark and Oliver were discussing, while listening in...

Dinah knocked as Lex sat up in bed. He was being released tomorrow.

"Dinah, my step-mother-to-be. Come in." Lex said. He wasn't necessarily displeased about the whole thing. Dinah's abilities could be used for LuthorCorp interests. So if his father had to re-marry, at least it was someone useful. Besides, that Nell Lang romance had made him uncomfortable.

Dinah closed his hospital room door.

"We need to talk. I need out of this wedding."

Lex grinned!

"I'm sure you do. But from the way I understand it, you're trapped."

"You're going to help me get untrapped." Dinah countered.

"And why would I do that? With what you can do, LuthorCorp could profit greatly."

"At the expense of losing Lois?" Dinah asked in sing song voice. Lex eyed her.

"What are you talking about?"

"Let's just say I know something. About Lois and that Mon-El guy. Clark's cousin? The one that saved the day the other night? What if I told you, that he's after Lois and that there is a secret about him, that would make Lois stay away from him like the plague!"

Lex didn't take his eyes off of her.

"And you want me to get you out of marrying my father, to learn what this secret is?"

"I think you don't have much time until Lois falls for this guy. Then you really won't stand a chance. And don't pretend like you don't want one." Dinah smirked. Lex nodded slightly.

"Fine. It's done. Tell me what you know."

* * *

Meanwhile, against her better judgment, Lois set up a meeting between Mon-El and Lionel Luthor. Lionel of course, was eager to take the meeting, while Lois struggled to understand what, if anything, Mon-El would get out of it.

"You understand that the Luthors are the cause of most of the trouble in society alone." Lois scoffed. They were in the undercar parking garage and were walking towards the elevators. Mon-El had placed a presumptory hold around Lois's middle and now they were waiting to get on one.

"Lois," he said kindly, "we are not going to be able to stop the Luthors or their ambitions, no matter how greedy or narrow minded they may be. But we do need their cooperation. The Luthors and the JLA could be a powerful alliance."

"An alliance for good? Let's just turn around..."

"An alliance when it comes to getting things done. Let's begin with the meteor disaster. I heard there is going to be a candle light prayer for the dead. What good does that do? Let's get LuthorCorp backing and have the JLA help with rebuilding of businesses and homes. Kal-El, Kara and I can help with much of the physical work and at a much faster rate. Oliver has resources as well. So far I have heard nothing about this from the league."

Lois stared intently up at him.

"I don't think they mean to be so slow. But you are right. Uh...you really sound like a leader. And we both know that Clark is the head of the JLA. No one is going to believe that after awhile. Is that your intention?"

The elevator came empty, and Mon-El steered Lois onto it, then let the doors close before answering it.

"Yes."

Lois took a deep breath.

"That's not going to go over well."

"With the league or for Clark and you? From what I can see he could care less about your friendship."

Lois pulled out of his hold!

"Clark is just hurting!"

"Over a woman long dead. I know. And I could care less. If he had been a true leader, the league members would've never been in trouble with the legal authorities on this planet. Lois, this can be a new beginning for the league. And for us."

"What do you mean?" Lois asked. Mon-El held her chin.

"You know what I mean. You are the bridge between LuthorCorp and the League. And there is something between us. You know it and so do I."

"Mon-El, everything is happening so fast! Let's just worry about talking to Lionel right now, okay?"

"You're backing away from me. Why?"

"I'm not. It's just that you can be so intense!"

"That's what our love always was, intense, Lois."

"Why are you saying that?! You act as if we've always known one another!" Lois cried. But Mon-El closed the short distance between them slowly, backing her against one of the elevator walls with his nearness. He took her in his arms and his lips found hers in a hard, forceful kiss, Lois melted in his arms for a moment, letting him have his way with her, before regaining control and pushing him away!

Lois managed to hit the wrong floor button and flee the elevator! What was she doing? This had to stop! Yes, she wanted to use her knowledge to help further the JLA agenda! Yes, even Mon-El's idea about an alliance with Lionel seemed like it had merit, but Mon-El...something was drawing her to him. Something she didn't understand. Was it that he was like how she **WISHED** Lex could be? Even if Lex had no powers, he had money, which could be a tool for good, if he ever used it that way!

It didn't take Lois long to realize that she was on the wrong floor, and that it appeared to be empty, save for a mail cart. Lois turned to head back towards the elevator, when she collided with Mon-El's chest and his mouth, his lips refusing to relinquish hers! He backed her into, and on to, the cart, bunching her dress around her hips and ripping off her underwear!

Mon-El managed to discard his pants and kick them away, as he reached for Lois's hips and pistoned her snugly upon his engorged length, Lois locked her legs around his back. His eyes challenged hers, as Mon-El pushed the cart slowly down the semi-lit hallway. Lois slowly rode his enflamed manhood, biting her lip to keep from moaning, in case God forbid, someone was on this floor! Mon-El soon used his super speed to make the cart go very fast and Lois found herself bobbing up and down upon him, like a woman who had been hit with a succession of electric shocks!

Mon-El only slowed the cart down, when he felt the familiar tingling sensation of his approaching pleasure. It was not long before they both convulsed helplessly against one another, struggling to catch their respective breaths.

There were no need for words, as they made themselves presentable in the empty Ladies Room. There was a new understanding between them now, after their erotic encounter, one that didn't need to be spoken aloud.

Lois was Mon-El's. And Lois would have to do her best to not only forget and regrets about Lex, but it was probably be better if Mon-El never knew about him.

Mon-El's arm was again around the snug, indentation of her waist, as he and Lois walked back to the elevator, got on and went to the proper floor for the meeting with Lionel Luthor.

* * *

"You're saying that Lois went through with the marriage ceremony?" Chloe asked with a sinking heart.

Kara nodded.

"At first we all thought she was Diana. We also sort of thought that her mother had been trying to marry her off because of her ways."

"Her ways?" Chloe questioned.

"Oh come on, Chloe! I mean it took most of us a day before we began to suspect something else was going on here! There was just nothing about Lois's demeanor that was Amazon like. Then a few people claimed Lois was not Diana, because they'd actually been to Diana's planet and had seen her. But by then..." Kara trailed off.

"By then what?"

"Chloe it was clear that Mon-El was quite fond of Lois. Overly so. And he would've never agreed to let her go, if my father had not threatened to imprison Lois in the Phantom Zone."

"Oh my God!" Chloe cried. "Zor-El wanted to put Lois there? Why? Because she was from Earth?"

"He thought she and Diana had come up with this idea together. That and Lois was very supportive of Mon-El's future. Mon-El wanted to be seen as a leader on Kandor. Lois really pushed him. She was good for him. I think my father was threatened by her. Anyway, Mon-El couldn't take being under Father's thumb and neither could I. He was already talking that arranged marriage stuff with me. So Mon-El and I left. He was the one that suggested coming here."

Chloe eyed her. She found it interesting that Kara couldn't understand Diana's not wanting to be in an arranged marriage, but she herself didn't have any love for it either. Still...something was wrong.

And she realized what it was.

"When Clark was sent here, his arrival brought with him pieces of Krypton that were poisonous here. You all showed up and must've brought some of the decay with you when you arrived here. But when Mon-El arrived, there was no record of a meteor shower then. Why was that?

Kara gave Chloe a hard look.

"That was because Mon-El came from Diana's planet, not ours. And when he went there, another agreement was signed."

"Another agreement?" Chloe asked.

"That's right, Chloe. See, what Diana is leaving out, is that in this agreement, that her own mother signed, if she failed to honor the marriage agreement, **DIANA** would be sentenced to the Phantom Zone. And I still think she should go in there." Kara said coolly.

* * *

Lex could feel, even at a distance, that he was losing whatever chance he might've had with Lois.

He planned to change the outcome of his soon-to-be loss, soon enough.

Clark sighed when he walked up his loft stairs to find Lex waiting.

"Lex? Nice to see you up and around."

"I know you don't mean that. I know you don't care. So I'm here to get down to business."

"We have business?" Clark asked tiredly, moving past him. Lex turned to stare at his back.

"We do. My father called today. Mon-El is now proclaiming himself the official leader of the Justice League. Apparently there is going to be an alliance between my company and your merry back of superheroes."

The gaping look of surprise on Clark's face, confirmed what Lex suspected.

"You didn't know, obviously. Boy that Mon-El is making plans, making lists...you didn't know anything about this power play. Just like Lois doesn't know that she shares a past with Mon-El, does she?"

Clark gave Lex a hard look.

"I won't even ask how you know that!"

You should, Clark, Lex thought, since there's a damned bug in your superhero premises!

But Lex didn't voice his contempt aloud.

"I know, that's all that matters. Lois needs him gone. I need him gone and you definitely need to be rid of your Kandorian cousin."

There was no way, that Clark could abide the JLA doing any business with the Luthors. Not after Lana.

"What do you suggest?" Clark asked sarcastically, not expecting any real ideas from Lex. But what he did suggest, wiped the sarcasm out of his system.

"Get ahold of another one of those trusty rings that my sister stole from you. Let's send Mon-El to the future. For good."


	5. Chapter 5

The take down of Mon-El from Kandor, did not happen right away.

Lex betrayed Dinah. Dinah ran off, after causing Lionel to temporarily lose hearing in one ear. He had tried to force her to have sex with him on the graves of his dead parents! Dinah just couldn't do it.

Well, Lionel made her pay dearly! He scheduled a press conference for the next day, so that the news about Dinah being 'Black Canary' and a host of other lies the senior Mr. Luthor was about to tell, could be front and center in the world of the Justice League...

Lois had been given no advance copy of what Lionel was going to say, as she fielded calls from the media in her office. Lex, who looked like he was more than on the mend, walked into her office and closed the door.

"Did Dad tell you anything about what he was going to say?" Lex asked as Lois hung up. Lois shook her head.

"He's your father. I had kind of hoped you could tell me."

Lex sat down, uninvited, in the chair in front of her desk.

"I want to talk about Mon-El." he said, his manner surly.

"I don't. And I certainly don't want to talk about him with you." Lois replied, leaning back in her chair.

"I saw the security footage of his ravishing you in a blur." Lex said, raising a brow. Lois rolled her eyes! Great! Her and Mon-El were on tape! But worse yet, Lex saw it. She leaned forward to say something, but Lex cut her off.

"I know I had a window of opportunity when you came to see me in the hospital. I blew it. I'm sorry." Lex said. Lois sighed. Lex was saying he was sorry? Why? Why now?

"I don't know why you're telling me this," Lois began slowly, "I mean you do still expect me to tear Jonathan apart when you run, don't you?"

"I don't think it will be necessary." Lex replied.

Now Lois was suspicious!

"Why?"

"Why what?" Lex asked, standing up.

"Don't be cute, Lex. You said that like there's something worse coming down the turnpike for Jonathan Kent. Tell me what it is."

"So you can warn him?" Lex countered. "Lois, forget Jonathan Kent. Forget the Kansas State Senate campaign and think of yourself."

"Now what does **THAT** mean?!" Lois snapped, standing as well.

"Look, I wasn't going to say anything. That was going to be Chloe's job. But I can't stand seeing you like this. So full of hope that this thing with Mon-El the mongrel, is going to work out. Lois, he's a lying creep!"

"And you're not?"

"No, I am not. I didn't kidnap you from this planet at one time, spirit you away to Kandor and marry you, then erase your memory. Now, if you will excuse me, I have to get ready for Dad's press conference."

And after telling all, Lex turned and walked out of Lois's office, leaving her in shock. She gaped at the closed door, then got on the phone to call Mon-El.

"I need to see you." she said tersely. Mon-El could hear something in her voice, but couldn't quite identify it.

"Alright. Well I will be at the Luthor press conference. Dinah Lance was a member of the league. I should counter whatever accusations Lionel is prepared to make about her."

"Maybe you should leave that to Clark. I need to see you **NOW**. That means I am not planning on attending the press confer..."

Suddenly, papers flew off of Lois's desk and Mon-El was standing right in front of her. Lois slowly hung up the phone and looked at him.

"I need to ask you something."

Mon-El tried to pull her into his arms, but Lois resisted his embrace and moved away from him. His brow furrowed with worry.

"Why do I sense that you're displeased with me?"

Lois took a deep breath, then revealed all.

"Have we ever met before? And by 'before', I mean before the night of Clark's party."

"What do you think?"

Lois's mouth dropped open!

"What do you mean, 'what do I think'?! I think I've never seen you before that night! But someone hinted very strongly, that not only had we met before, but that we were married! Mon-El, there is something about the way you are with me, that has always made me feel as if you did know me from some other place before! You've even said it! But I always thought it was a slip of the tongue or..."

Mon-El interrupted Lois's tirade. He was going to find out who this person was that told Lois the truth, before **HE** could, and kill them.

"Of course it is not true," Mon-El said, convinced that now was not the right time for Lois to learn of her time on Kandor, "and I would appreciate knowing who this person is that is spreading such lies? Clearly the point of it is to come between us. Is it Kal-El?"

Lois folded her arms.

"Clark? No, but he wouldn't tell me a story like that. As a matter of fact, if there was any truth to it, he probably wouldn't say anything at all..." Lois trailed off. Mon-El tilted his head.

"What is it? Talk to me!"

"I was just thinking that if Clark knew anything, he's probably the one person that would not lie to me. If I went and asked him if what Lex told me was true, he would either confirm or deny it. He's not a liar."

"As opposed to me?!" Mon-El snapped suddenly. "And are you telling me that Lex Luthor told you this preposterous tale?! Why? Why would he do such a thing?"

Lois backed back a bit.

"Lex isn't a bad guy. He's just concerned."

"Why would your personal life be any of his business? He is just your employer, is he not?" Mon-El asked, thinking back to the night he saw Lois leaving the hospital after visiting Lex.

But Lois didn't like the way this conversation was being turned back on her!

"I don't believe you, Mon-El. I don't. So I'm going to ask Clark if he knows anything about what Lex told me. And if I find out you're lying..."

"You're my wife, Lois." Mon-El said coolly. "We were married on Kandor, years ago when you were eighteen Earth years. I thought you were Diana Prince at first. When I discovered you were not, I was actually quite pleased."

Lois just stared at him. Mon-El continued on.

"We were first intimate on the ship going to Kandor. I will admit, you were slightly inebriated, but when the alcohol wore off, you remembered making love with me and seemed to be pleased with me as well. We landed on Kandor, you were introduced as Diana Prince, we were married soon after. But people that had visited Diana's planet, remembered what she looked like, and gave you away after awhile. My father assumed that Diana and you had hatched a 'plot' together and gave me a choice: either I send you back to Earth with no memory of our planet or myself, or you were to be put in the Phantom Zone. Which is a prison of sorts." Mon-El finished, eyeing Lois. He couldn't read her expression.

Not that he would have to, because Lois finally responded.

"When we 'married', it was under Diana's name?"

"Yes, of course!"

"Well then, we're probably not really married now, are we?" Lois said with a distinct chill to her tone. "So you knew I was drunk when you took me aboard your ship. At some point you knew I was not Diana..."

"It was before we went on the ship, Lois and you did know before you came aboard. You agreed to pretend to be her."

"I don't know that!" Lois suddenly snapped. "Because my memories were 'erased'! It's not that I don't believe you, Mon-El, it's just that..."

"What?" Mon-El asked, closing the distance between them. Something was wrong. Very wrong. He had always intended on telling Lois the truth, but somehow he never imagined she would take it so strangely.

"I think we need some time apart." Lois said, moving away from him. She didn't know what it was exactly that was bothering her. Maybe it was the memories of feeling tricked by Carter Hall and that whole Hawk Man debacle. But she didn't like not remembering something by force. Especially something that was apparently important.

And another thing: Lois had every intention of hunting down Diana Prince to hear why the hell she set her up like that! Lois remembered not getting along with 'Big Tit', but still, Lois apparently was almost put in jail because of her!

"Time apart? What does that mean?" Mon-El asked.

"It means we take a breather."

"What's a breather?"

"A temporary break-up." Lois answered.

Mon-El lifted a brow.

"We're married, Lois. Married people do not 'temporarily break-up'."

"Sure they do. All of the time. It's called a 'legal separation'."

"I do not want one of those," Mon-El said, his tone now surly, "I left Kandor to be with you. That was not possible on my planet. So I have sacrificed my heritage to be here..."

"What?!" Lois snapped. "Nobody asked you to do any of that! And don't try to put any of that off on me, since I can't remember even knowing you! Look, I have to get ready for Lionel's press conference. I don't want to see you for awhile, okay?"

"You're serious? You find the news that we are married, **THIS** upsetting?"

"What I don't like is your not being upfront with me from the beginning. Can you restore my memories?"

"My father is the one that took them. He is the only that can restore them. And he would not do such a thing."

"Well it would help my attitude if he could. So please leave." Lois sniffed.

But Mon-El did not move.

"Leave, Mon-El!"

"You never had any intention of being committed to me, did you? I mean if you had, then a meaningless reveal wouldn't detract from our love."

"Meaningless reveal? That you and Diana Prince were supposed to hook up and you took me instead? Oh yeah, real meaningless! Get out of my office!"

"So Diana is what is bothering you? She never meant anything to me!"

"Go!" Lois now yelled.

"I'll go alright. This is Lex Luthor's fault! He is trying to come between us. That's going to end as of right now!" Mon-El snapped and disappeared in a blur! Lois ran after him! Good God! Mon-El was going to Lex's office to kill him! She had to warn Lex! Maybe she should go back to her office and call...oh God, Mon-El had to be there by now!

* * *

As expected, Lex smiled as Mon-El suddenly appeared before him.

"Mon-El? Dad told me he wanted to form an alliance with you. Welcome to LuthorCorp."

"I want you to tell me why you told Lois what you did?"

"Because you were making a fool of her. And because I want her. Now do you understand?" Lex asked drolly. Mon-El grabbed him briefly, before Clark came out of nowhere, grabbed Mon-El and then using the Legion ring, disappeared!

Lois ran in just then, out of breath!

"Oh God, Lex! I'm glad you're here and alright! I thought Mon-El was going to kill you!"

Lex walked over to her and pulled her into his arms.

"He was here. Now he's gone. Let's go and watch Dad's press conference, then go someplace and talk. Alone."

Lois raised a brow, then slowly pulled out of his embrace.

"What did you mean about Mon-El being here and now being gone? You're the one that should be 'gone', Lex! He was coming here to kill you! He figured out that there was something between us and just freaked. How are you still standing?"

Clark suddenly re-appeared, took in Lois's being in Lex's arms and scowled! Lois jumped when she saw him.

"Clark? Did you help save Lex from Mon-El?"

Clark nodded, his jaw clenched. Lois looked from him to Lex.

"Okay...so what? He's cooling off somewhere? Where is he?"

"Why do you care?" Clark asked snidely. Lois decided to face him once and for all.

"Because he's my..."

"What, Lois? Your** BOYFRIEND**? Your **HUSBAND**?! That man tricked you aboard a ship, lied to you and erased your memory! I don't want him here and I don't want him in the league!"

"Oh you are so full of it! Mon-El not being in the league is what this is really all about in the first place, isn't it?" Lois snapped back. She then stopped herself and looked from Lex to Clark again. She then looked at Lex.

"You set him up somehow, didn't you? You told me what you did, knowing I would confront Mon-El. And you knew he would come down here to confront you. That's where Clark came in! Clark, where is Mon-El?!"

Lex answered.

"Where Tess is."

"Where 'Tess' is? You mean where she escaped to after murdering Carter? Clark, you took Mon-El to the same place that a murderess is?"

"Tess was not there." Clark said, looking Lex in the eye, before focusing on Lois again.

"Then where is he?" Lois asked for the umpteenth time.

"He's in the future. Where he will stay. Kara will be upset but I will deal with her as well. He lied about why he came to this planet. He lied about being here before. And no good would've come of your being with him, Lois." Clark told her. Lois's mouth dropped open, before she looked at Lex again.

"And apparently you agree with Clark's assessment as well?"

"I do."

"But you don't think that I can decide something like that for myself, hey?! Lex, go and get him! He was wrong but he sure as hell doesn't deserve to be sent to another dimension...the future or wherever the hell he is! Lex, if you care for me..."

Lex looked at Clark.

"I need time with Lois alone."

Clark said nothing, but turned and walked out. Lex walked after him and slammed the door! He then faced Lois.

"If I care for you? This creep comes to this planet after having molested you, married you, probably against your will, I get rid of him for you and you want him back?"

"I don't know that it was that way, Lex! He was wrong, clearly, but we needed time to work things out! Oh and by the way, does Diana Prince have any blame in this whatsoever? Will she be sent to the future?"

"I don't know. Ask Clark." Lex said blithely. Lois stared at him, then walked over to him, wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his lips down to hers, kissing him passionately. She put all of the feeling she could into the kiss, caressing him with her hands and molding her body to his. And when she felt Lex's desire begin to rise, she pushed him away, startling him!

"Make this right, Lex, or things will never be 'right' between us ever again." Lois said calmly, before turning and walking out of his office.

Lex was left angry and frustrated! He picked up a vase and flung it against a wall, shattering it to pieces! Damn her! He had to bring Mon-El back in order to have any kind of relationship with her? Why? What was the point in that? Why couldn't she see that he had done what he did **BECAUSE** he cared for her?

Lex shook off his lingering feelings of desire that Lois had stirred up in him. It was time for Dad's press conference.


	6. Chapter 6

"Good afternoon, Ladies and Gentlemen of the press. I am Lionel Luthor, owner and CEO of LuthorCorp." Lionel began. Lex looked around and didn't see Lois anywhere. Was she off sulking someplace?

Clark appeared by his side though.

"Are you standing in for Mon-El?" Lex asked in a bored whisper.

"Mon-El was never the head of the Justice League. I am." Clark whispered back.

Lex said nothing to that. He tried to ignore Clark's presence while he listened to his father lie on Dinah Lance.

"As you all well know," Lionel continued, "I was engaged to a young reporter from the Daily Planet named Dinah Lance. And as many have learned as of late, we have broken off our engagement. I thought it was important that everyone know why."

Lex smirked! What was 'important' was that Dinah's reputation was trashed!

"Dinah Lance is nothing but a whore!" Lionel yelled out, as if he were preaching in a church. "But worse yet, she has run off with the man who actually becomes the Doomsday creature! I found out they were having an affair. Worse yet, it was also revealed to me that Ms. Lance is a true vigilante. Not even the more respected Justice League, heralded by Mon-El, would have her!"

Clark moved through the sea of reporters! He planned to correct the press on just who was running the Justice League! Meanwhile, Lex pulled out his phone and called Lois's cellphone. She couldn't be **THAT** angry that she wasn't here to listen to this!

"Hello?"

Lex moved away from the melee so that he could hear her better.

"Lois? Where are you?"

"In your office." Lois answered. Lex frowned. She sounded strange...

"In my office? Why the hell are you there..."

"Hello, Lex!" Dinah suddenly cut in. "Get back up here or Lois dies. Are we clear?"

The line went dead. For a split second, Lex thought about grabbing Clark from on stage and telling him that Lois was in danger.

But, Lex decided that now was the perfect time for HIM to be the hero! He turned and walked away from the press conference and headed for the elevators. By the time this little hostage attempt was over, Lois wouldn't be thinking about Mon-El or any other bastard that could fly, ever again.

* * *

Lois sat on a couch, not taking her eyes off of Dinah, who was sitting behind Lex's desk, rummaging through drawers. The bitch had ambushed Lois in the elevator, when she had been on her way down to Lionel's press conference.

"So, why aren't you mad at Lionel? I mean he's probably calling you a whore right now in front of the whole world."

Dinah smiled thinly at her.

"I've never liked you." she said.

Lois said nothing. For a long while.

"No response, Lane?"

Lois shrugged.

"What do you want me to say?"

"Haven't you ever wondered why?"

"The only thing I ever wondered about you, is how you could let Lionel Luthor touch you."

Dinah stood up and walked around the desk menacingly towards Lois, just as Lex walked in. Dinah stopped in her tracks, tore her eyes off of Lois and faced him.

"Lex. Good of you to finally join us."

Lois stood up and Lex walked over to stand next to her.

"Dinah? What is the meaning of this?"

"The meaning, you creep, is that you tricked me! We had a deal and you welched on it. Now it's time for you to pay."

"I get that," Lex said blithely, "but what I fail to understand is how killing me will hurt my father? He cares little to nothing about any of his off spring. That was why he wanted to make new children with you."

"You know damned well what I'm talking about, Lex!" Dinah snapped, then eyed Lois.

"How are things going with 'Mon-El', Lois? I bet not too good. You should ask Lex why."

Lex looked at Lois.

"The reason I knew all that I did about Mon-El and yourself, is because Dinah here has a bug in Justice League headquarters."

Lois's eyes widened!

"Are you kidding me?! What else have you run your mouth about from spying on the JLA? You should be brought up on charges or something!" Lois huffed.

Dinah said nothing, then opened her mouth wide and emitted that nerve grating, ear splitting cry of hers! While Lex and Lois covered their ears in pain, dropping to the ground, Dinah produced a syringe and injected Lex in the neck with something!

Dinah then closed her mouth and Lex and Lois struggled to recover. Lex helped Lois up, then touched his neck.

"What did you inject into me?" Lex asked calmly. Lois hadn't even noticed! She peered at his neck, saw a welt of sorts then faced Dinah.

"Answer him, bitch! What did you do?"

"Let me ask you two something: have you ever heard of that creature called The Hulk?"

Lex rolled his eyes but Lois peered at her.

"He's an urban legend. He doesn't really exist." Lois replied.

"Oh he exists, Lois. As a matter of fact, the man that turns into him, is not unknown to you...and Diana Prince."

Lois folded her arms. Diana Prince. That damned name again!

"You're saying this 'Hulk' exists outside of the tabloids and that Diana Prince and I know who he really is. What are you talking about? What does that have to do with what you've done to Lex?"

"The man that becomes that creature, does so because he was poisoned by gamma radiation. That creature emerges when he becomes angry. I injected, you, Lex, with a gamma radiation cocktail of sorts. You might change into something when you become...uh...not angry...but **JEALOUS**!" Dinah smirked.

Suddenly, Clark, Oliver and Diana appeared in the doorway. Clark walked in first.

"Let's go, Dinah. We found the bug and we know it belongs to you."

"We want to know where Davis Bloom is as well." Diana warned her. Oliver just stared at Dinah, his facial expression registering disgust and sorrow.

"She can't leave!" Lois complained. "She's done something to..."

But Lex put a hand on her arm, shushing her. Lois looked at him with confusion, but said nothing more. Clark looked at the both of them, sensing there was more to this whole thing, but thinking better of it. Right now, they needed to find Doomsday. And Dinah **WAS** going to tell them where she was hiding him.

Dinah could see she was outnumbered, but it didn't matter. Soon, she would reveal what she had done to Lex and use it as leverage against her former comrades at the JLA. She offered no resistance as she was lead away, leaving Lex and Lois alone in his office.

"Close the door." Lex told Lois and she hurriedly did so. She then hurried back over to him.

"Do you think there was any truth to that?" Lois asked.

Lex pursed his lips, then spoke.

"Who do Diana Prince and yourself have in common?"

"Mon-El...she came to stay with us when we were both in highschool."

"So the base is your common link. Gamma radiation is not something commonly used or tested. Let's look online and see if anything comes to mind."

"Lex! We need to get you to a hospital! This stuff could be actually killing you!" Lois protested.

"No," Lex said slowly, "I don't think that's Dinah's plan. But she would want to see if it worked."

"I don't get what you mean."

"I mean, that I get jealous, Lois, whenever I see you with someone I think is undeserving of you. I was jealous of Mon-El. I think Clark is hot for you and he pisses me off. Maybe we should test it."

Lois shook her head slowly.

"You're saying I should somehow make you jealous and see if you change? No, that's crazy! I won't do it and neither will you. Besides, Clark is just a friend and Mon-El...well...you ran him out of my life, didn't you?"

"For good reason." Lex replied.

"Well let's just get back to that!" Lois snapped. "Because neither Clark or yourself had any right to decide that Mon-El should not be a part of my life! Maybe I want to remember being married to him! Maybe I want to remember being on Kandor! I was on another planet, for God's sakes! How many people can say that...Lex?"

Lex began loosening his tie.

"I just feel a little hot or something. I need some water."

Lois hurried over to the bar and began to pour him a glass of water. Her back was to him, so she didn't see that Lex was slowly beginning to transform into something green.

Then she heard something rip! Lois whirled around, saw that Lex was in the midst of some kind of metamorphosis and dropped the glass of water! Oh God! What was she supposed to do? What was she going to do? What? Run?

Lois tried to ease out of the room, walking around the end of the couch that was furthest away from Lex. But even through his transformation, Lex saw Lois was trying to leave and growled with rage!

Lois then tried running for the door and felt Lex try and grab at the dress she wore! Lois kept running and felt the fabric rip, causing her to actually run out of the dress!

Now Lois was more angry than frightened! She whirled around to scream at him!

**"CALM DOWN! DO YOU WANT DINAH TO WIN?! I'M HERE WITH YOU! I'M NOT WITH ANYONE ELSE!"**

Lex was now bigger than he used to be and green. His features were very cave man like, his shirt was gone and his pants were in tatters. He tilted his head, as if he were trying to understand what she was saying, but instead, reached for Lois's bra, ripped it off, revealing her full breasts, that bounced slightly from the movement.

**"LEX!**" Lois screamed. **"STOP IT!"**

She then slapped him, hard! Lex growled and began to struggle with her! Lois kicked him in his privates three times, then realized that with each kick, she was actually stubbing her toe. Lois forced herself to relax, which made Lex relax.

Then, Lois eased his tattered pants off and became slackjawed at the sight of Lex's truly mammoth sex! The gamma radiation had only accentuated everything. Lois bit her lip and turned to leave, forgetting that she was naked. Suddenly being here with Lex didn't seem to be a very good idea at all! But Lex's heavy, green hand, stopped her, pushing her down to her knees and onto the floor! Lois began to try and crawl towards the door on her belly, but Lex fell to his knees as well, and onto her back, covering her body with his, as her entered her from behind with one, quick penetrating thrust.

The invasion did not make Lois cry out, but she did moan. Lex, on some level, realized she had accepted his organ and now began pumping repeatedly. Lois's breasts lolled against the carpet as Lex continued his tireless stream of thrusts. She inhaled, her nostrils flaring from pleasure and lust from being taken in this primal way. Lex's massive arms were draped over hers as they made savage love on that floor. It was only when Lex's pleasure poured into her with a volcanic like propensity, that Lois passed out.

* * *

When Lois awoke, Lex was sitting naked on the couch, his face in his hands. He had apparently tried to re-dress her and rested her on the other half of the couch.

"Lois? Good God...can you forgive me? Did I hurt you?"

Lois sat up and cupped his face within her hands.

"No. But we have to find the cure. You could be as dangerous as Doomsday. Let's get out of here and..."

"Lois, you can't be with anyone else until I'm cured. Swear to me that you'll stay with me until we settle this. Swear it."

Lois nodded, swallowing a bit.

"I swear."

Lex nodded and pulled Lois into an embrace. He then smiled! He remembered every bit of his transformation! He remembered the surging strength he had felt when he ripped Lois's dress off of her as if it was nothing more than a paper sack. His fierce taking of her and the feel of total surrender he had felt from her body, when his seed poured, then pulsed, within her.

He pulled back, then brushed his lips across hers softly for a kiss.

"I can't control my jealousy, Lois. I wouldn't want to hurt anyone. Let's get dressed and get out of here." he whispered. Lois nodded, feeling something different altogether. Yes, she had been totally turned on by the encounter, but...if Lex could control his inner creature, he could become a member of the JLA!

Maybe Lex shouldn't try and look for a cure, Lois thought.

**THE END.**

In the next installment, **'THE GREEN SIDE OF SMALLVILLE'**. A cure is found for Lex, but not Dr. Banner, and Lois realizes that Lex is not interested in using his inner creature for good, as he terrorizes Smallville. Doomsday also returns.


End file.
